


The Nations' Many Secrets

by GoldandblackDragon (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gay shipping, Hahaha first fanfiction on this site, Hungary and Japan shipping and fangirling lol, Ive seen a few of these things and wanted to try, M/M, More Characters. I think, More ships - Freeform, Multi, Shipping, dont judge, dont worry, im trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GoldandblackDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I saw a few of these I decided <br/>"Hey, this would be a good way to waste some time,"<br/>Okay so actual summary:<br/>We all know the countries have secrets. They are hundreds, even thousands of years old. Let's see how well they take having those hidden thoughts and secrets read aloud for the whole world (literally) to hear. <br/>GoldandblackDragon does not own Hetalia. All rights go to Hima</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get this on with shall we?
> 
> Oh, and for this first part, I don't own MCR.

As usual, the meeting was in chaos. A few countries actually TRIED to get something done, but even then nothing got done. This went on for quite a while, until something cut through the loud noises of the fighting.

_"~Look alive sunshine,~"_

"The bloody fuck! Who's that!?!?" England cried.

Everyone stopped fighting, nobody talked. Everyone still, looking around

"Dude I think I'm hearing things," America said.

"Ve~ Doitsu I'm scared!"

_"~109 in the sky, but the pigs won't quit. You're here with me Dr. Death Defy,~"_

"Wait... My Chemical Romance?!?" America said excitedly.

"Shut up, you wanker!"

"But Iggy!"

"That's not my name!"

"~I _'ll be your sergon, your proctor, your helicopter. Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive!~"_

"America-san, isn't this from one of your bands?"

"Yeah it is!"

"Shut up everyone!" Germany yelled, glaring at everyone daring them to speak.

"~ _A_   _system failure for the masses, antimatter for the master plan,~"_ a laugh followed this, and the double doors opened up, glowing mist pouring in.

"Ve~ Germany save me!"

_"~Louder than God's revolver, and twice the shiny_ ,~"

Two figures stepped out of the mist. Both were girls in their early teens. One was slightly chubby, and on had on jeans, a shirt that read " _I solemnly swear I'm up to no good,"_ , a tardis purse, and glasses. Her hair long dark brown hair (4 inches of it were dyed an electric blue), was braided, and she had headphones around her neck, and had a blue cat hat on. The other was shorter, than the first one by two heads. She was also noticeably skinnier, and had black hair, that was cut short. She wore a Batman shirt, shorts, combat boots, a black purse, and finger cut gloves. Unlike her companion, who was slightly scowling and had Native American red skin, she pale, and had a wicked grin on her face. 

"~ _This one's for all you rock'n'rollers~"_ The taller of the two said.

" _~All you crash queens and motor babies~"_ The shorter finished. 

" _Listen up!"_ They together, looking at all of the countries. 

" _The future is bulletproof! The aftermath is secondary!"_ The short female yelled.

" _It's time to do it now,"_

_"And do it loud,"_

_"Killjoys, make some noise!"_

Everyone looked at them like they were mad, and they just might be. 

"I always wanted to do that!" The taller girl said, speaking to the shorter girl.

"You have to admit it was worth it," the shorter one agreed.

"Quite the entrance, my dear" she admitted nodding.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?!??" Germany yelled, prying Italy off of him. Every country there, looked at the two girls. 

The taller one hopped on the table, (mumbling something about her ankle), and stood there looking at everyone, her arms crossed, a set bitch face, her body cocked to one side. Shorty followed, but she was smiling, and was standing straight. 

"Well that was rude. How 'bout a, "How ya doin'", or a 'Hey who are you?'" The taller one said, adjusting her glasses. 

"Who  _are_ you?" America asked, looking at the two girls. They were clearly his citizens, the why they spoke and acted. 

"'Cause it's dangerous ta say your actual name on a website, I'll give ya'll the long and short verses." She turned to look at everyone

"Ta keep it simple I'm Dragon," then she pointed to her partner. "This here is me par'ner in crime, Midnight" 

"Those aren't your real name, aru" 

Dragon rolled her eyes,

"No offence ta y'all," Dragon said, bowing a little "but I don't think it be wise ta say our actual name here. Let's jus' get ta the par' of why we're here," 

Midnight laughed and went to hug Italy.

"Omg! He's even cuter in person!" She squealed happily.

"Ve~ ciao Bella!" Italy greeted and hugged back. 

"Midnigh'! I don't got all day! My mama still thinks I'm in my bedroom!" 

Midnight ignored her, and went on to hug Russia, to everyone's surprise. Ukraine held Belarus from attacking. 

"But Dragon! Look how cute they are! I even know you want to do the same!" She said, snuggling into Russia's coat, looking at Dragon.

Dragon glared at her and straightened.

"Unlike you, I actually  _have_ self control," 

"I know you want to!" Midnight then went to America, and hugged him as well.

"Gods dammit! Of course I want ta! But I've got sm'tin, I've got ta git done!" She yelled back. 

"Okay, then what are you here for then Dragon-chan?" Japan asked looking at Midnight conspicuously, because she was going around hugging everyone. 

Dragon twirled around.

"The gods, or who ever the fuck is up there, to watch over us and decide our fate, has heard the silent cries of sorrow and loss," 

Everyone in the room was surprised by her sudden loss of an accent.

"And so the Ancient beings who, look from the heavens to see their children, and countries they raised as little ones," she continued, ignoring everyone's staring, herself looking uncomfortable with the attention "has asked to relieve the hidden pain of their children, and those who have hidden sorrows of their own." She then stopped it and looked down "or in other words, the ancient countries have decided that you all need to share the secrets and pain that have been of burden to you." 

Midnight climbed back onto the table. In her hands, a large book appeared. Dragon took it from her and gave it the Germany. 

"Here. This is the book of secrets. The secrets of  _every_ and I do mean this, country, is in there. You are not allowed to leave until its been read. And no skippin' to the end."

"Why? Won't it just finish up faster?" Russia questioned.

The girl looked at him horrified.

"Skip to the end of a book? That's horrible! It defeats ta purpose of readin' it!" She cried.

Midnight looked at the clock.

"Welp, we've got to go. Nice to meet you!" She said happily, the disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Well best of luck ta ya. I'll be back when its over," Dragon grinned at everyone, and disappeared in a cloud of blue. 

"So... Who's first?" 


	2. Secret Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an interesting encounter with two girls that ended with a book in their hands, its time for the nations to start reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later Chapter:
> 
> Dragon: Me
> 
> Midnight: My friend
> 
> hope y'all didnt mind :3

"The girl did give it to you... So maybe you should read it first ve~" Italy said, looking at the book a bit warily.

The book didn't look like anything special. It's once red cover was faded to a pink, the spine and cover covered with multiple holes and worn down parts. The gold engravings on the front were not so golden anymore, but everyone was holding their breath, an uneasy look on almost everyone's face (The more emotionless countries had a bit more of a hold on their emotions, but you could tell they were slightly uncomfortable). It wasn't the look of the book that made them nervous, it was what the book held.

Honestly, who wanted their darkest secrets read to the entire world (terrible pun intended for a reason)? Not anyone in the room, that was for sure. Okay, back to the story.

Germany nodded, and opened the book. Some countries leaned in closer subconsciously, waiting to hear what was going to be said.

**_"Greetings from the Ancients,"_** he read, loud enough for everyone to hear him, **_"In this book, holds the many secrets and thoughts that you all (intentionally and unintentionally) hid from others, and bottle up. This book hold the good and the bad, the terrible and the great, the painful and the comforting. You must come to terms with the things of your past, and the habits you have. It's better to tell someone than to carry the burden by yourself. Please understand."_ **

Under it was the signatures of the ancient countries in their chosen language, and a small chibi drawing of that country.

"There's more," Germany said, looking at the bottom of the page, which held more writing, but it looked like a teenager had written it, unlike the mastered and polished writing of the Ancients (Rome's looked like he had written it while he was drunk, but that was more than likely true).

**_"Author's Note:'Have fun. I know I did, seeing as I'm writing (I wrote? Eh, time shenanigans never made any sense to me..) this. Good luck~ Dragon'"_** Next to this was a chibi drawing, and some scratched out writing, that looked liked an argument between two people.

~~_hahaha they are all screwed if I'm_ _writing this_ ~~

~~But you said this wouldn't end in tragedy\~~

~~_It won't. But they didn't say that I couldn't put tragedy in it_ ~~

~~I'm so done with your shit~~

~~_piss off asshat_ ~~

Germany decided to not say this part aloud, but got a little uneasy at the "adding tragedy" part. He just hoped this didn't end badly.

"Ve~ Germany, continue reading," Italy pressed, curiosity mixing with the uneasy look on his face.

"Ja," Turning the page, Germany started. The room filled with even more tension. 

"The first one is about... Canada?" he looked up confused "who's Canada?"

"Me," A soft voice answered. Everyone jumped slightly, and turned to look at the Canadian country, holding his forgetful bear. 

"Hey bro didnt see you there!" America exclaimed loudly, and slung an arm around his brother's shoulder. Canada sighed, and motioned for Germany to continue.

**_"Canada isn't the quiet person most people think he is,"_** Germany started. Everyone looked to the quiet Canadian. Him? Not be quiet? But he always was!  ** _"Being around other nations (especially France and England), makes him so nervous, that his selective mutism automatically kicks in."_**

"Wait... You have selective mutism?" Romano asked, looking at Canada.

Canada nodded, and proceeded to hid his face in Kuma's fur. 

"Y-yeah I do. I'm okay most of the time, usually when I'm out in public, surrounded by my citizens. But being around you guys..." He shifted nervously "I dont know, I just get so nervous because you all are well... Powerful, and strong. I mean I know I'm a country too, but I'm still young. Besides, unlike America, no one was there to teach me." 

England, France, and America looked down. It was true. England started to regret every time he had told Canada to speak up and be louder, unknowing that he had a hard time doing that. America and France felt guilty for not knowing about it.

"It's okay, really guys, its not your fault, I was to busy when I was younger anyway to tell you,"

"How so?"

"Well... I was busy being a big brother to the other colonies that were there at the time, you were to busy to watch over them a lot times England, so I took it upon myself to... Watch over them and help."

Australia, New Zealand, Hong Kong, and a few others, agreed. Canada had been a great big brother, teaching them the rope when England was too busy to. 

"And with helping you guys in the wars, and trying to be my own country, it just slips my mind"

"That would explain why I could hear you all the way from the states during hockey season," America said, tapping his chin.

"Ja, and he's pretty loud in bed," Prussia added smirking, as Canada's face heated up. 

"P-Prussia!" Canada stuttered out.

"Well its true!" Prussia said, avoiding the venomous glare from America.

"Hey! Who said you could date my brother!" He yelled angrily at Prussia.

"I dont think I need your permission to do so!" He yelled back. Soon the two idiots were yelling insults at each other as America was being the big brother, and Prussia, was trying to defend his case.

"Honhonhonhonhon~ My precious child has been dating Prussia? How cute! Why didnt you tell me!" France said, and faked swooned.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Germany yelled, and Prussia and America stopped fighting. Clearing his throat he continued.

**_"Norway smokes whenever he is upset or angry. It calms him down."_ **

"Norge! I thought we told you to stop! Its bad for you!" Denmark said turning to his Norwegian companion.

"Yeah! Norway why didnt you tell us! We told you we'd help you if you were upset or angry. Smoking isnt going to fix anything." Finland added.

"It calms me down a lot. Besides we are nations. It won't affect me a lot." Norway said grudgingly, and motioned for Germany to continue. Denmark mumbled something about how he was going to throw every cigar in Norway's house away.

**_"Liechtenstein can be very scary when she wants to be. Her brother did teach her to be the best that she could be so she is very good with shooting a gun and fighting though she may not look like it."_ **

Everyone looked to sweet little Liechtenstein, who sat next to her brother. Her eyes flashed for a moment and for a brief moment she looked like she could kill you.

"Something wrong?" She asked innocently. Everyone was too afraid to answer her. Switzerland smiled proudly at his sister. He had taught her well.

after the shock of that was over, Germany went back to reading.

**_"America and Canada can get pregnant. How else were all the states and providence born."_ **

Que long stretch of silence as everyone lets that bit off info sink in... Wait for it... Wait for it...

"WHAT!?!?!?!" The room exploded into noise and chaos. 

ahhhh, there it is.

"What do you mean you two can get pregnant?!?!" England yelled loudly. He looked at America and Canada. Canada wished his invisibility would work right now, and America wished he had his brothers invisibility.

"America you want to explain?" Canada whispered to America.

"Uhh.... MORE WILL BE REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER!!"

~

Sorry, im tired. There will be more next chapter. Dont worry 


	3. A North American Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We tune in for more secrets....  
> Right after the North American bros explain something of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sad truth is that i only have a short while to type this up, due to the fact i got to do chores, and I'm using my mom's laptop  
> eh

The countries looked at them in either awe, curiosity, or disbelief. The two brothers looked at everyone in fear and discomfort. Didnt think they would find out did you, boys?

YOU THOUGHT WRONG YOU DUMBASSES (ahem. sorry for that)

"Explain,  _now_ " England hissed out, his mother mode in full show. How dare they keep such a secret from the rest of the world! Especially the country who had raised them for most part of their history! Oh yeah, and everyone else i guess.

 "Well you see Iggy, uh..." America started, his eyes darting around trying to avoid this. 

Everyone in the room was quiet, waiting for an explanation. Seeing that they couldn't get out of this, America and Canada gave in.

"Because we have States, Providences and Territories, unlike nearly every one in this room, save for the Iceland's evil puffin, and my bro's bear, seeing as they are animals..." The southern brother said. Canada rolled his eyes at the other's stalling.

"Even i don't know how this works, but apparently we also have female reproductive systems, so we can pregnant. I guess its because our land isnt exactly one whole land, it is somewhat divided. Or you know claimed land" He said, guess he really didn't have a clue to it either. "Well actually, America's original thirteen are more like adopted but they still count, but they are like siblings. The others... yeah. He gave birth to them." Canada said at the expense of his brother.

"Its the same for me. We're sorry for not telling you but, We really didn't see a point in doing so."

"So you are saying that there are 63 personified states, Providences, and territories running around?" England said.

"I'm pretty sure that what Canada just said," America retorted, and stuffed a burger in his face. 

"That means... Oh god I hurt a child" Japan said and looked at America in horror, suddenly remembering Pearl Harbour.

"Yeah...Hawaii was in pain for a long time... He hated your guts for a while after that, but he got over it when the war ended," He replied.

Then he turned to his Northern neighbour.

"You should tell them, they already know it can happen now."

"Tell us what aru?" China asked curiously voicing what everyone was thinking

"Oh um..." Canada said tapping his chin, "I'm pregnant."

He directed the next part to Prussia.

"And its yours"

The room broke out in a chorus of voices, many asking the gender of the baby, what he wanted to name it, congratulating him, a few (the rest of the FACE family, and Canada's half siblings, Hungary) threatening the Prussian with death threats if he did something wrong, and loads of questions.

After a  _long_ while, the two answered as much as they could of what they were asked, and they got back to reading. But, Prussia was sitting a seat closer to the maple loving country. 

_**"Seychelles ships FrUk,"**_ Germany started again

"LIKE FEDEX BITCHES" the girl in question shouted, and most of the room laughed. England's face was a bright red, and France was laughing away.

"I have found another shipper!" Hungary said happily and squealed delightedly. 

"Okayyy... ahem  ** _Poland has a part time job at a gay bar that has drag queen_** ** _performances."_**

All eyes were on the Pole.

"Like, what? You guys find it like, that surprising?" He questioned with the flip of his hair. Of course no one was shocked. The guys was wearing a skirt right now anyway.  It was the fact  he did it at a gay bar that got their attention. 

" ** _When they were younger, Denmark made a pink bunny doll for_** ** _Norway. It's his most prized possession. Even if he denies it, he still has it. When he's alone, he will carry it everywhere, talk to it, and even sleeps with it. And Denmark knows, because he caught the other multiple times."_**

Denmark gave a cheeky smile to his colder companion, who sported a light blush, and mumbled "Idiot dane,"

_**"America is like Sealand's 'Cool Uncle'. He lets him get away with things that he isn't usually allowed to do. Sealand thinks that America is the coolest,"** _

"That's because he is!" A familiar voice said, and appeared out of America's jacket. 

"How'd you get in here?!?!" England cried and gave an angry look to the micro-nation.

"Sealand! I thought we left you at home!" his mom- I mean FINLAND said startled.

"America let me hitch a ride in his jacket! He has loads of candy in it by the way"

"Hey little buddy that was our secret!"


	4. More Time to Embarrass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smashes through fourth wall* IM BACK BITCHES! AND I APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING A LONG TIME  
> AND IM SORRY IF THIS IS CRAPPY

After a stern lecture from Finland (and Sweden silently standing behind Finland), Sealand was allowed to stay because they all knew this was going to take a long time and Daddy Sweden and Mommy Finland (DAD I MEANT DAD! Wait no I didn't *gets shot*) didn't want to be away from their adopted son for so long. Finland made that clear as he sat Sealand next to him, and Sweden.... well he wasn't showing it but he felt the same way.

"You can continue Germany," The short blond Nordic said.

Germany looked at the book "is one is about... the Southeast Asia family..."

Everything looked at the countries in question. They all looked curious about this as well.

"It says ' **All of the East Asia family can rap. The best are South Korea and Japan, they are still trying to figure out who is better than the other. This has lead to many disagreements between the two.'"**

Japan looked very uncomfortable, looking at his lap, his face burning red. South Korea laughed.

"But I am the best rapper! Rapping originated in me!" South Korea proudly said, only to be whacked on the head by Hong Kong.

"Dude you can rap? But you're so old!" America said excitedly, slurping on a soda he got from who knows where. He was looking at China and Japan.

"What's that got to do with anything aru?" China hopped from his chair and whacked America with his wok. He was screaming about how Westerners were disrespectful to their elders.

"Enough! China stop attacking America and sit back down." Germany looked really done with the fighting.

"i remember Japan told me about something called J-pop ve~ and South Korea has K-pop! Maybe because of their music they can! Aren't we influenced by our music as well?" Italy said.

"Okay so is Italy making good points today or am I dreaming?" England curiously looked at the Italian.

"Bastard! He might be an air head but he is smart!" Romano quickly defended his brother. He was about to start arguing with him, until Hungary spoke up.

"Quiet! As shocking as it is for China and Japan to rap (Japan shifted uncomfortably in his seat while China glared), can we continue so we aren't here for the next century?" She took out her frying pan and dared anyone to go against her.

"This is about Romano, ("ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" "Quiet Romano,"), ' **In his youth as a colony, whenever Spain got home from a raid and was covered in wounds, it would be Romano who would clean and patch him up. When Spain asked who did it, Romano told him it was Belgium. He was always to embarrassed to tell the truth** '"

A loud "aww" was heard around the room. Romano's curl was crumpled a little and he was tomato red.

"Aww Roma you do care about me! I knew it was you all along!" Spain hugged and cuddled Romano.

"Let me go Tomato bastard! Of course I care about you! Not like I was going to let you walk around in pain!" Romano struggled against Spain.

Japan and Hungary started snapping pictures of it.

"So Romano is the Tsudere type," Hungary squealed.

Germany went back to reading, ignoring the two nations.

"'England is a great cook,'"

"WHAT?!?!"

"' **He can cook anything but scones. But because he is too shy to cook anything else, it is always scones. Even though his once colonies know this, they still like to tease him about his failures.'"**

"Mon Amour, you can cook? What a plot twist!" France dramatically swooned, then fell on his butt because England angrily pushed him.

"Of course I can bloody cook. As I have been saying for centuries."

"Maybe Mr. England can cook dinner for all of us," Ukraine proposed "to see if it's true"

"Yeah Iggybrows! You can show them what you're made of," America agreed. England nervously nodded.

"Don't worry England, I'll be there with you. And to make sure you don't poison anything." France supplied.

"Thanks frog..."

Germany cleared his throat. "Im going to read one more than give it to someone else." He turned the page and read it over. "It's about.... Me?"

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Well West? Read it!"

"' **Germany has a stack of embarrassing photos of Prussia, which he uses to blackmail him into doing stuff. Mainly chores**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added Note: as someone pointed out an error and I wanted to fix it.


	5. Please Read

U-um okay, so I'm not going to be continuing the fic. I mean, I really enjoy writing it, but... I can't really a clear idea about where I want to go with it. I'm running into too many problems and writers blocks. Right now I'm contemplating between just abandoning it or deleting it. I'm sorry to those of you who liked the story...

I am going to he writing more stories, but they will more than likely be one-shots. Uh, thanks? I'm sorry...


End file.
